The Ferb and Gretchen Chronicles: Part 1
Phineas: Hey Ferb, I am concerned... Ferb: Why? Phineas: It's about Gretchen and Thaddaeus. Ferb's eyes widened. Ferb: Um, what is it? Gretchen walks in. Gretchen: Hey guys, have you met that nice kid Thaddeus over there? Ferb: WHAT? DO YOU LIKE HIM?! WHY ARE YOU HANGING OUT WITH HIM ANYWAYS?? Gretchen: Ferb, I don't like him and I wish you would stop jumping to conclutions. Phineas: Um... Ferb: But the way you said your sentence makes it seem like you have a crush on him. Phineas: Uh... Gretchen: Wow, you really thought I would cheat on you? Phineas: Hey guys, let's not get too serious... Ferb: No, I'd hope not Gret. I love you and I wish you would let me be a little protective sometimes. I don't think this is working out anymore. Gretchen: Well, if you don't want to be in a relationship with me, I don't want to be in a relationship with you! Ferb: FINE! Gretchen: FINE! Ferb and Gretchen: FINE! Ferb and Gretchen storm away. Phineas: Ferb! Wait! (Over at Thaddeus's) Thor: Hello Gretchen, what are you doing here? Gretchen: Just looking for Thaddeus. Thor: Oooh, you are in love aren't you? Gretchen: No! I'm gonna go to Thaddeus, the only person who understands me. Thor: Fine, go ahead, I need to find Hairy. In Thaddeus's room. Thaddues: So, hey sweetheart... I mean, um, Gretchen. Gretchen blushed. Thaddues: So, want to go to the Danville Dance with me tonight? Gretchen looked out the window and saw Ferb working in the backyard. She hesitated. Gretchen: I'll be right back. Gretchen walks into the other room. Isabella appears right next to her, out of nowhere. Gretchen: AHH! Isabella: Don't worry, I'm just your conscience. Gretchen: What? Isabella: I'm just imaginary right now. I am actually just inside your head, but you have such a hard decision that I need to come out. Gretchen: Cool! Back at Phineas and Ferb's house, Ferb is talking to Holly. Ferb: So, Holly, want to go to the Danville dance tonight? Holly: Well... The whole Earth is shown exploding, but it is just a dream. Ferb: What am I gonna do? Ask Holly or go alone? Phineas suddenly appears out of nowhere. Ferb: AHH! Phineas: Don't scream, it's just me, your conscience. Ferb: My conscience? Phineas: Yeah, the decision was so hard, I appeared into real life, except, no one else sees me, but I'm still here! Ferb: Kinda creepy, huh? Phineas: And unnatural. Back at the Weaver's Isabella: You're saying you broke up with my crush's step-brother, all because he was just telling you his taste in friends, and was making sure that you and him were too close? Gretchen: Well, yeah. Isabella: That's not right. Think. In the distant future we could be related! Sister-in-laws! A great way to stay in touch easier! And anyway, Thaddeus is so... Isabella makes the loser sign on her head. Gretchen: He's not a loser, he's nice. Isabella: Trust me... well if I'm your conscience I mean yourself. But anyway, I know Thaddeus. He attracts you as bait, uses his scheme to threaten you, so Ferb gets distracted, and the competion is practically handed to them. They never win the competitions! NEVER! Gretchen: Competitions? Isabella: Yeah, remember that one competion. Gretchen: Yeah. Isabella: Well, Thaddeus and Thor keep having rematches. A LOT of rematches. So much Candace forgets to bust them sometimes, because she's not used to the regular schedule. Gretchen: So you're saying, Thaddeus is using me to win? I'M NOT BAIT! Isabella: ME NEITHER! Back at the P&F house, Ferb is in the backyard with his conscience. Phineas: You're saying that you think Holly is your 2nd favorite girl? Ferb: Then it's Emily. Phineas: Priority lists? SO 1985. How about, the single target for the girl you like. Ferb: Uh, Gretchen... Phineas: I KNEW! YOU WERE HESITANT, AND BASED ON YOUR MIND, YOU THOUGHT HOLLY, BUT I JUST KNEW! And that's kind of creepy since I AM you. Thor walks in. Thor: Hey, I'm ready for the competion today. Where's Phineas? Ferb: Right next to me. Phineas: I'm just your mind! No one else sees me. Ferb: Oh, right. I mean he's inside. Phineas walks out with blueprints. Phineas (Real): Ready. Where's Thaddeus? Thor: Coming out. Thaddeus came out of the house. With a giant bag. The bag was moving too. Ferb: What is in that bag? Thor: Um, supplies? Phineas: I don't seem to believe it. As your conscience, you don't either. Ferb: Right... After moments of building, they were finished. The invention was under a tarp, like Thaddeus's and Thor's. Phineas (real); Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I would like to present — Thaddeus: TOO LATE! Thaddeus pulled the tarp on his invention, and Gretchen was hanging on a rope! And the rope was lowering into lava! Ferb: GRETCHEN! Gretchen: FERB! HELP! Isabella: Oh no! If you melt, but I don't, I will become my own person, and I don't think I could handle that! Plus the problem of two Isabellas... Gretchen: NOT HELPING! Ferb used a boomerang to cut the rope, and Gretchen started falling. Ferb got a ginormous log and catapulted himself into the air, and caught Gretchen. Thaddeus: You still forgot to do the last screw! HAHA! The tarp fell down, and revealed a giant mall. The mall fell down, and crushed the lava chamber, causing an explosion, wiping out Thaddeus and Thor. Gretchen: THANKS SO MUCH! I am sorry about overreacting. Ferb: Me too. Isabella: So, looks like you don't need me anymore. Gretchen's conscience is out, PEACE! The Isabella conscience disappears Phineas: Well, gotta go. Still when you need me, just think about me. The Phineas conscience disappears. The credits start, and Holly is seen. Holly: Well, looks like no more Ferb for me. Django walks up Django: Hi Holly. Having a good day? Holly pauses. Then Milly appears out of nowhere. Milly: Don't worry. I'm just your conscience. Holly: Okay. Should I — Milly: Yes. Holly: So, want to go to the Danville Dance with me tonight? Django: Sorry, going with Milly. Come on! Django and Milly hold hands and walk away. Holly: Omigosh, Django has a date with my conscience! (Episode ends) Category:Stories that Belong to User:Mochlum Category:Stories Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season Three Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Fan-Fiction Specials Category:Specials Category:The Relationship Series Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Most Saddest Moments Category:Dialogue Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Gretchen Category:Gretchen ships